Final Confrontation
by Cenedarprime
Summary: Danny and Vlad face off in one last fight, with Sam's life on the line? And who's this mysterious ghost in his dreams? Teen drama, fluff, action, and fudge, lots of fudge DxS rated for language and fights
1. Phantom Dreams

Note: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of it's related characters…Butch Hartman has that honor…lucky sonuva…enjoy!

Danny Phantom: **_Final Confrontation_**

_"That is it! That is the last straw! Your time is up, Danny Phantom!"_

_As Plasmius raised his hand one more time, Danny managed to get back on his feet, clutching his injured arm with his free hand. He could only watch as Plasmius fired one last ray of magenta energy at him, he closed his eyes and waited for the end…_

_But it never came. He dared open his eyes again and saw Plasmius on the ground, now transformed back into Vlad Masters. Then he saw her, a young woman about his age with snow white hair and glowing purple eyes. She seemed to float on air as she approached him, her mouth silently saying something that Danny couldn't comprehend. As she approached, his breath caught in his chest as her lips slowly approached his, still mouthing three inaudible words…_

As Danny tossed and turned in his bed, his alarm blared out with, "Gooooood morning Amity Park!" He shot awake so fast that he nearly hit the ceiling in shock. He landed back on his bed and promptly sank through it; the shock had temporarily turned him intangible. He climbed out of the bed and returned to normal. He stared at himself in the mirror, but his reflection had white hair and incandescent green eyes instead of his black hair and ice blue eyes.

"I don't get it. That same dream has been playing in my head every night for the past…umm…TWO WEEKS! What the heck does this mean? Is this some sort of sick side effect to ghost powers?" His ghostly reflection responded, "I don't think so. It sure felt real when Plasmius was wasting us. Not to mention when that girl got up in our face…but I kinda liked that…"

Danny shook his head, "I don't understand, I _know_ that I've seen that girl somewhere before, I just can't place where!" His reflection responded, "Yes, you do know her. Think hard, Fenton. Who is the only girl you know who knows about your powers, could possibly fight Plasmius, and has purple eyes. _Think about it_."

Danny pondered for awhile when his eyes suddenly grew wide in shock. "No way, that can't be right…" His reflection nodded with a smirk and said, "Yes, he can be taught! You knew it was her all along, right?" Danny confusedly said, "Maybe…but why on earth would Sam…" His ears picked up a small muffled yell from downstairs. "Danny, get dressed before you're late for school, _again_!" He quickly yelled, "Alright, mom! Be down in a second!"

He looked back to the mirror and couldn't help but laugh for a second. Since his freshman year, he was known as the skinny little Fenton kid who was often prime meat for a beatdown courtesy of the Casper High football team. Dash Baxter took extreme pleasure in stuffing him into lockers. But four years, hundreds of ghost fights, and countless hours spent running from Dash later Danny had become an 18 year old lean, mean, fighting machine. He was taller now and had much more muscle so that even Dash would be intimidated.

He quickly phased into his dresser and emerged in his trademark white t-shirt and jeans. He ran downstairs, down some orange juice and inhaled a piece of toast, and made for the door. On his way, he heard a yell from the basement, "I've got it, Maddie, the new gadget is working!" Followed by a loud explosion and an even louder, "I'M OKAY! JUST NEED SOME BAND-AIDS…AND ANTI-SEPTIC!"

Danny chuckled as he flew out of the house, going invisible and making it to school in plenty of time to load up his locker and get to first period.


	2. School Daze

As Danny loaded his books and junk into his locker, he heard a very familiar female voice. "Danny, there you are! Sleeping in again? Oh wait, lemme guess…another ghost raid, right?" Danny smiled as he turned to see his best friend, Samantha Manson. Indeed, the years of ghost hunting and teenage drama had been kind to her as well. While most people still ignored her, nobody could dispute that she had become the most attractive girl in school. Danny knew that, in fact, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

He nervously laughed and said, "Yeah, the Box Ghost was being…well... _himself_ and I had to chase him out of three packaging plants last night. I swear, that guy gets dumber every time I hit him." Sam laughed and couldn't help but sigh a little bit as she watched Danny fiddle with his books. She often found herself getting lost in his blue eyes, searching the depths of his deep black hair, or letting her eyes take their fill of his now muscular form. A weak smile spread across her face when Danny finally faced her again.

He saw her staring at him so adoringly, causing both of them to turn away quickly, and blushing madly. Danny coughed nervously, "So, what's new with you?" Sam was about to respond when her shy face turned to one of absolute loathing. Danny followed her eyes behind him and knew instantly why she was mad. Paulina had just rounded the corner and was giving Danny a very flirtatious look. Knowing how jealous Sam could get, he opted just to avoid Paulina's gaze and face the inside of his locker, pretending to shuffle books till she passed.

"Oh, that girl…she gets me so angry. I hate popular kids, they make me ill…although you probably are enjoying this aren't you Fenton?" Danny laughed sarcastically and said, "I'm about as attracted to Paulina as I would be to a cow's ass. No, scratch that, comparing the two is insulting cows everywhere…" Sam stared at him in astonishment. Not only was he ignoring Paulina, he was _insulting her_. "Since when did you not adore the Spanish spectacle that she makes of herself?"

Danny simply said, "My 18 year old brains outdid the hormones of a 14 year old guy. She might have a pretty face, but she is so incredibly…" Sam and Danny, in perfect unison, said, "Dumb!"

They gave each other a surprised look and blushed again. Unfortunately, that's when Tucker Foley arrived. "Hey guys, what's…oh no, not another blushy moment! You two are impossible!" Danny and Sam quickly dropped their gaze and shuffled nervously. Tucker got a good look at Danny's face and said, "Dude, those are some pretty nasty bags under your eyes…have you been sleeping well?" Danny nervously turned to him and motioned for Tucker to shut his mouth, lest Sam start getting suspicious. Tucker got the hint and silenced himself.

The bell rang and as they all left for Lancer's English class, Tucker sighed as his two best friends took their seats, still chancing at quick glances along the way.

_Danny found himself on a small hill under a blooming apple tree, supposedly all alone. But then he turned his head and smiled as he saw Sam curled against him, slumbering peacefully. She stirred slightly and opened her eyes. His heart melted upon meeting her gaze. She looked at him with a feeling of such love and adoration, her thirst for him shining through. He quickly cupped her chin with his hand and slowly brought their lips closer and closer, his heart quickening and senses blaring…_

"Mr. Fenton…"

_Danny was so close now, he could feel her warm breath on his face…_

"Mr. Fenton…"

_And just before their lips met, he was startled by a stern voice._

"Mr. Fenton, as important as sleep is to growing adults, I would appreciate it if you not do so IN MY CLASS!" Danny shot awake and nearly jumped out of his seat, smiling nervously and blushing upon seeing the whole class staring at him, and Mr. Lancer standing over him with an arched eyebrow, his trademark face of irritation. "Well, Mr. Fenton, if this class is boring you, maybe you already know who wrote this poem." He pointed at the blackboard and Danny smirked. The title was "_Oh My Luve's Like a Red, Red Rose_."

"Actually Mr. Lancer, it was written by Robert Burns, a Scottish poet. He wrote it many years ago, hence the odd spelling of the word 'love'." Mr. Lancer sighed and said, "Mr. Fenton, had you not been sleeping you would have realized that the author is actually…wait, did you say _Robert Burns_?" Danny nodded and Lancer said, "Wow…that's…that's correct. Are you a fan of Mr. Burns's work?" Danny laughed nervously and said, "You could say that." The truth was, Danny had attempted reading that poem to Sam on Valentine's Day, but his only copy ended up getting torched in a fight with Technus, the master of technology and long-winded introductions.

"Very well, Mr. Fenton. I applaud your knowledge of foreign poets but don't think you're off the hook completely. I'm still watching you, remember that." As he turned back around Danny saw Sam turn to him and mouth the words, "_How did you know that!_" He merely chuckled to himself and started writing down notes like everyone else, shooting quick glances at Sam all the while.

As soon as the three teens were out of earshot and well drowned out by the flood of students moving to second period, they burst out laughing. Tucker gasped, "Man, you should've seen Lancer's face! Oh, that was just too precious!" Sam wiped a tear from her eye, she was laughing so hard. "Oh man…my ribs hurt so much, I was so close to losing it in class…" Danny chuckled nervously, "Yeah, ain't that a hoot…" He was shooting nervous glances at Sam, who said her goodbyes and walked off to her next class. Tucker turned and caught Danny once again staring at Sam, saying, "I saw that. Man, Danny, I am so sick of you two always playing chicken about this, ASK HER OUT! You know you want to!" Danny quickly said, "Tuck, we need to talk." He pulled him towards a far wall and said, "Tuck, I had the dream again."


	3. Sam vs Spanish Spectacle

"Tuck, I had the dream again."

At this Tucker's frustration disappeared and he asked, "You did? Well, no wonder you've been so funky today. How many times is this now, twenty, thirty?" Danny shrugged, "But this time was different, I saw her face Tuck. It was….it was Sam." Tucker's jaw dropped, "Sam? Are you kidding me? _She _saved_ you_ from Plasmius?" Danny nodded, "Yeah, and she was saying something too. She kept saying the same thing over and over, but I couldn't hear her."

Tucker suddenly burst into a wide grin. "That's it! I finally have irrefutable evidence that you are head over heels for Sam! Oh, this is just too juicy!" Tucker shouted this so loud that Sam could hear her name at her locker. She turned to see Danny with his hand slapped over Tucker's mouth, and then they both started shuffling nervously. Thinking better of asking, Sam proceeded to her next class.

Danny said, "Why don't you yell a little louder Tuck, I'm sure there are people in SCOTLAND who didn't hear you!" Tucker kept going, "This is all the more incentive to ask her out, dude! You've been dreaming about her, and this particular dream probably won't stop until you do!" Danny yelled, "For the umpteenth time, Tucker, ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

Danny stormed off towards his next class, gym. His head was aflame with rage and confusion. "_Stupid Tucker, he still doesn't get it! It's not that I don't want to be with Sam, I do! It's just…I'm a dangerous person to be around, much less be in a romantic relationship with. I've got too many enemies to put Sam at that kind of risk. If they knew we were dating, they would use her for sure. For her safety, I just can't do anything yet. So why do I still feel like NOT doing anything is the wrong choice?_"

Sam's psychology teacher drabbled on about musical savants or psychosis or whatever, she wasn't exactly enthralled with the subject matter at the moment. She was instead quite happy doodling all over a clean page in her notebook. As she scribbled, she seemed to stare off into space, completely unaware of what she was drawing. She looked down and immediately ripped out the page and shoved it in her pocket, turning an impressive shade of red. She was almost horrified to find that she had drawn a near perfect sketch of Danny Phantom, followed by one of Danny Fenton, surrounding one big heart that surrounded the words, "Mrs. Samantha Fenton". She shook her head and started inwardly berating herself.

"_Keep it together, Manson! You are a goth, and therefore do not fall in love, it is as simple as that…oh, who the hell am I kidding? I'm head over heels for Danny. I shouldn't be, but I am. But honestly, I'm not so surprised. I mean, this is DANNY we're talking about. He's smart, funny, mature (finally), and just so…incredibly…HOT. Whoa…one second…I JUST THOUGHT HE WAS HOT! BAD SAM, BAD, BAD, BAD SAM! Well, it's not like he's very hard on the eyes. Okay, he's hot, I'll admit it. All that ghost fighting and training has definitely helped him out. But the chances of us getting together are slim to none at this point. I mean, he might be over Paulina…finally…but why would he show that kind of interest in me? I've been dropping hints for ages and he's still hopelessly clueless…even if he did know, he'd find some reason not to try anything. I mean, he's not the most popular person in the ghost zone, he probably figures that I'd be a target for his enemies…like I care. I've even saved him a couple times, danger doesn't matter to me. Danny, I wish you could see how much I really do care. I can only hope…_"

Before she knew it, the bell had rung for the next class. She sighed as she packed up her books and headed out for the Spanish wing.

Later on that day, the noon bell rang for lunch. Sam walked outside with her tray; she sat down at her table, awaiting Tucker and Danny to arrive. She heard a nearby bush rustle violently and cautiously reached into her backpack, pulling out the Fenton Jack-o-Nine-Tails. She watched as a small bird landed in the bush, when the bush suddenly popped with a burst of green light. The bird launched out of the bush and landed by Sam's feet, very dead and very well cooked. Realizing what the green light was, she whispered, "Danny, what the hell are you doing in there!"

Danny's head emerged from the bush, and he somewhat apprehensively emerged all the way. "Sam, you scared me for a sec! Sorry about the bird…but for your information, I was hiding from someone." Sam asked, "Who would you hide from in this school?" As if in answer, they heard a very nasal voice with a thick Spanish accent call out, "Danny, mi chico caliente! I've been looking all over for you!" Danny sighed in exasperation and Sam looked as if she might throw something at Paulina. "Danny, the senior prom is this Thursday, and I was wondering why you haven't asked me to go with you yet?" Danny rolled his eyes and muttered, "It must've slipped my mind, not that it was ever in there to begin with…" Paulina either didn't hear or didn't care, because she kept going.

"I've got a new dress and everything! So whaddya say stud?" Danny smirked sarcastically and said, "I would love to take you to prom Paulina…then again, I would also_ love_ to have my tonsils ripped out of my throat by a rabid hyena. Forget it, I'm not going anywhere with you." Sam giggled and Paulina shot her a glare, "Oh, like you're one to laugh witch. It's not like Danny would ask you to the dance. Shut your unpopular mouth and let me talk to Danny in private!"

Danny glared at Paulina in absolute hate, "Paulina, leave her alone. You can chase after me all you want and I can ignore you just fine, but you NEVER insult my friends in front of me!" Paulina shot back, "I'll insult who I want! I guess your taste doesn't account for much, Fenton! If you won't ask me, then who else would you possibly ask?" Danny looked at Sam, who was red in the face and seemed to be on the verge of tears in her absolute hatred of Paulina. "_Screw subtlety Fenton, do it now._" Danny simply responded "Actually, I was about to ask Sam to go with me before you _butted in_. So go away, please."

Paulina looked as if she'd been thrown in mud. "You refuse me and take out this witch! What kind of moron are you, Fenton? You better reconsider or I'll make sure you never set foot in this school again without getting humiliated!" This time it was Sam's turn to shout, "Paulina, SHUT UP! Nothing you could do would embarrass Danny at all! Now get lost before I add you to the rising ghost population in this town!"

"Make me, witch!"

"Don't tempt me, Paulina…"

"I'll do what the hell I want! You couldn't beat me with both my hands tied behind my back. Now go somewhere where the unpopular filth like you is wanted!"

"Shut up Paulina…"

"Make me!"

"_Shut up, Paulina…_"

"You can't stop me!"

Then Sam, angry tears floating down her face, screamed, "FINE, I'LL MAKE YOU!" She curled a fist and as quick as lighting, socked Paulina right in the nose.


	4. Just ask her out already!

Sam, angry tears floating down her face, screamed, "FINE, I'LL MAKE YOU!" She curled a fist and as quick as lighting, socked Paulina right in the nose. Before she could get up, Sam walked off, still crying and muttering angrily. Danny started after her but stopped upon hearing Paulina, who angrily said, "That bitch! I'll kill her for that, the pasty goth freak…"

Danny froze and started to shake in anger. His face turned red and his eyes began to glow a dangerous green. As quickly as Paulina got back up, Danny whipped back around and socked her in the face again. Paulina was about to shout out at him, but went pale as she saw the green light that seemed to flow from his eyes. "Paulina, if you have a brain in that thick head of yours, you will get lost right now."

Paulina opened her mouth to speak, but Danny shouted,

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT! DID YOU HEAR ME, WITCH! GET…OUT…OF…MY…SIGHT!"

Paulina ran off, shaking in fear and cursing in Spanish to no one in particular, clutching her bleeding nose and covering her aching eye. Danny heaved a huge breath and remembered what happened to Sam. He ran off in her direction, eventually finding her by the school statue in the center courtyard.

"Sam, are you…crying?" Sam quickly turned away from Danny and sniffed. Danny grasped her shoulder and turned her to face him. Seeing her tear-stained face and sad eyes broke his heart. "Sam, I'm so sorry you had to hear that. Paulina has been chasing me all day trying to get me to ask her out." Sam said in a somewhat shaky voice, "I hate her…she just keeps dumping on me, the heartless…Danny, please don't take her to prom! She'll only try to turn you into a popular, big-headed, egomaniacal…"

Danny held Sam by her shoulders and said, "Sam, I was never going to take her to prom! I was going to ask you but you ran off!" Sam stared at him wide eyed. "Danny…you're asking me to go…with you? As a friend, right?" Danny sputtered, "Actually, I was hoping that you…well, you see I…I'd like you to go as…my…my _date_." Danny was surprised as Sam's sad expression split into one of shock and…_relief?_ "Danny, oh of course I will! I thought you'd never ask me! Thank you so much!"

Before she could stop herself, she thrust herself into Danny's arms and kissed him right on the lips. A second later she realized what she was doing and broke off, rather embarrassed. But upon seeing the faint grin on Danny's face accompanying the dazed look in his eyes, she walked off saying, "See you soon, and remember…fake-out make-out!" She walked off to her last classes with a smile plastered on her face, one that only increased when she saw Paulina's black eye in math.

Danny stood to his spot, rooted in absolute shock. He remembered that his classes were all done for the day, so he shot into the air and blasted off towards home, all the while shouting, "SHE KISSED ME! SHE KISSED ME! SWEET LORD SHE KISSED ME!" He slid into his bedroom window, practically crashing into his door. "My head is busted but I don't care! Sam kissed me, she freakin' kissed me! SWEET GRANDMA ON A STICK, SHE KISSED ME!"

He started jumping on his bed whooping and hollering, so naturally he didn't notice the door open and a pretty redhead walk in saying, "A little lovestruck, are we little bro?" Danny heard that and fell of the bed quite gracefully, hitting his head on the floor. "I'm okay, just dazed…Jazz! What are you doing here?" She chuckled and said, "Visiting, what else?" Indeed, her Yale hoodie gave away that she was visiting from college.

"Aww, my little brother has found love right under his nose, and is no longer clueless…I may cry, or puke, one of the two." Danny laughed nervously and said, "Okay, so I'm a little excited." Just then Danny had a slightly disturbing thought, this was prom…he'd have to find a tux. He grimaced because the last time he wore anything close to a tux, Sam turned full out dragon and trashed the dance. Nonetheless, Danny quickly asked, "Jazz, where can I rent a tux?" She smiled and said, "Thought you'd never ask, follow me bro, it's time for you to clean up, and good."

Sam ran back home and dashed into her room, slamming the door shut and flopping down on her bed and sighing happily. Her initial shock over kissing Danny had subsided and she was practically on cloud nine. "I kissed him…I still can't believe I did that…oh, but it was so worth it. HE ASKED ME OUT! SWEET GRANDMA ON A STICK, HE ASKED ME OUT!" As if on cue, Sam's grandmother wheeled into her room and said, "Someone call? Well, what's shakin', my favorite granddaughter? You seem awfully happy for a school day?"

Sam, knowing she could trust her grandmother, said, "Grandma, I had the best day! Paulina started bitching at me and made me cry." Grandma Manson said, "How the hell does that count as a good day?" Sam continued, "But I socked her in the nose! I finally got four years worth of payback in one punch!" Grandma Manson whooped, "That's my girl! No one messes with a Manson without getting their face rearranged! You're just like me at your age!"

Sam said, "That's not the best part. You know Danny, my best friend that I've been falling for? He asked me out to senior prom! HE ASKED ME OUT!" Grandma Manson started doing wheelies in her chair, "Yeeeeeeee-HAAAAWWWWW! My Sammy's hooked herself a man! Way to go!" They squealed with joy and started laughing madly. When they finally caught their breath, Sam said, "Now all I need is a dress…where the hell am I gonna find a dress I like?" Grandma Manson smiled and said, "Right here, my dear, follow me."

Sam followed her into a large clothing closet that was at least as large as her room. She found her grandma fiddling all over, muttering, "Where is that son of a… I know it's here, but…AHA! Sam, get your butt over here, your gonna like this!" Grandma Manson pointed a small remote at the far wall and out popped a mannequin with a dress so utterly gorgeous that Sam nearly passed out in shock. The slim black dress had purple streaks worked into the top, and hugged curves tightly all the way down, with one leg poking out slightly from a slit running all the way down the skirt.

"Gr…Grandma! How long have you had this dress! It's flippin' awesome!" Grandma Manson sighed happily and said, "I bought it this year for when that Danny boy finally stopped beating around the bush and asked you out. Now try it on, we gotta get you ready for Thursday!"

Jazz waited somewhat impatiently for Danny to emerge from the dressing room. "Danny, what the hell are you waiting for?" Danny called out, "This one won't work, Jazz, it's freakin' green, NEON green." Jazz said, "Yeah right, lemme see." She opened the door and indeed, found her brother in a bright green tux. He said sardonically, "Maybe you should look at a tux before you throw it at me next time, Jazz."

She laughed nervously and took the monstrosity from him. They were there for a good hour when she handed him the final suit. She thought, "_This one has to work…please, God, let this one work!_" Danny looked at himself incredulously in the mirror and had to admit that he looked…_good_. Really good, in fact. He opened the door and Jazz's jaw dropped. The black pants were just the right length and the white jacket made him look like a teenage James Bond. "So, how do I look?"

Jazz sputtered, "This can't be right, you're… you're…just a sec…" She dragged in a female worker in the store and asked her, "Tell me how you would describe him in one word." The worker's eyes lit up and she squealed, "One word? How about HOT, he is so incredibly HOT!" Jazz pushed her back out and said, "Yeah, that's how you look. I just can't bring myself to call you…that word." Danny laughed and looked at the mirror again. Ready or not, he was all set for prom come Saturday night.


	5. Party Crashed

Danny was nervous, to say the least. He fiddled with a small box in his hand while rehearsing one lie in his head. "_Okay Fenton, do not screw this up…Sam, you look lovely tonight. Sam, you LOOK lovely tonight. Sam, YOU look lovely tonight. Sam, you look LOVELY tonight._"

He sighed and shook his head to clear his mind. Knocking on the door, he prepared himself for the usual indifferent/disapproving stare of her mother or father. Instead, he was relieved to find her grandmother at the door. "Well, welcome to the Manson household, Mr. Bond." she said with a laugh. Danny heaved a breath of relief and said, "Hello Mrs. Manson, I'm ready to pick up Sam." She smiled, "Oh yes, of course you are. Come on in, I'll go fetch her."

Danny walked in and couldn't help but laugh. Sam's house was huge, and by huge I mean _huuuuuge_. He found a small picture frame on a side table near the door. Sam had put up a photo of her and Danny at the park, smiling broadly as they leaned in each other's arms. He smiled at the memories of that day and only came back to reality when he heard Mrs. Manson cough. She motioned up the stairs and he looked up just in time to see Sam round the corner.

As soon as Danny saw her, he became completely oblivious to all other things. To say she was beautiful was the understatement of the year; she was _drop-dead-gorgeous_. As she walked down the stairs time seemed to slow down, allowing Danny to see every last detail of her hard work. Her hair, usually held up in an elastic, was down and shining. Her eyes seemed to light up the whole room with some ethereal force. Her dress hugged her curves far more tightly than Danny could've ever guessed. The pale, fair skin of her leg poked through the skirt as she walked down the stairs, eventually coming face to face with Danny. She had a nervous smile on her face, and Danny was wide-eyed and open mouthed, completely incapable of words.

"Sam, you…how did you…you are…SEXY!" Danny quickly slapped a hand over his mouth and blushed an impressive shade of red. Sam blushed too, but smiled even wider. Danny yelled inwardly, "_Come on, what happened to lovely? Why on earth did you drop the 'sexy' bomb! Well, it's not exactly a stretch of the truth…she must be some sort of angel._" In the meantime, Sam thought, "_Oh my god, he thinks I'm sexy…HE THINKS I'M SEXY! THIS IS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE!_"

She finally broke the silence with, "Well, you're pretty easy on the eyes too, Mr. Secret agent man!" Danny smiled and said, "There's just one thing missing." He opened the box in his hands and fastened a violet in Sam's hair, just over her ear. Danny laughed and held out his arm for Sam. "Well then, milady…shall we fly away into the night?" Sam snaked her arm through his and said, "Lead the way, my hero."

Grandma Manson secretly watched as Danny turned them both intangible and flew off. She smiled and said, "Danny, take good care of her. She loves you, and I know you love her too. Good luck, Danny Phantom."

They landed at the huge Hilton Hotel, where the prom was being held. The exchanged a nervous smile before opening the huge doors leading to the ballroom, where everyone seemed to be either on their feet dancing or at their tables chatting away animatedly. They found the nearest empty table and sat down. Upon seeing the pitcher of water, they both reached for it, brushing their hands together. They blushed and their hands shot back.

Eventually they began talking and were soon chatting over ghosts, people's dates, and how everybody seemed to have the same dress, well, at least all the popular girls. Eventually, the DJ decided to play a wild card and put on a waltz. Danny's ears perked up and said, "I do believe this is a waltz, care to dance?" Sam looked at him incredulously, "What did you…" Danny coughed and said, "Well, I mean…would you honor me with a dance?" Sam smiled and took his hand as they walked out onto the dance floor.

Just as they began to adjust their position in waltz mode, Sam suddenly grew nervous and had a nasty thought. "_Wait, Danny doesn't know how to waltz! I never got around to teaching him!_" But she was soon calmed as she felt his hand take hers and his other hand rest on the small of her back. As they started waltzing Sam felt surprised he could dance so well. "Danny, since when do you know how to dance!" Danny merely laughed and said, "You might find that this little ghost is full of surprises tonight." Sam blushed and couldn't stop a giggle. She thought of a "surprise" or two she wanted from him tonight…

Little did they know that someone was watching them. From the corner of the ceiling, a large ghost floated safely out of sight, with green flaming hair and robotic limbs. He laughed evilly and pulled out a large ghost blaster. Skulker said, "I have you now, whelp." His crosshairs picked up Danny's energy signature and locked on. Skulker made to shoot but stopped, absolutely confused at what he was seeing.

Danny was becoming brighter and brighter on his aiming scope, which could only mean that his ghost energy was rising. Skulker pulled out a scope that seemed to measure a ghost's power and his jaw dropped. Danny normally rated a 5 on his scale; he was at 10 right now. "That's not possible! No half-ghost has that much energy!" He went invisible and floated to another area of the ceiling closer to Danny. He saw him alone as Sam walked off to find the bathroom in a hurry. He checked his ghost meter again and Danny was back at five. He moved again and by the time he stopped, Sam had returned and was dancing with Danny again.

Danny was back up to 10 on the ghost meter, and Skulker was completely lost. He was about to smash the meter when it picked up another energy source outside the building, one much higher than his or Danny's…

Danny and Sam slowed down to the music and for dramatics, Danny put her into a graceful dip at the end. She came back up giggling madly. The music suddenly changed again, to a _slow song_. Normally, Danny and Sam weren't much for those, but they felt really good that one was playing tonight. Sam snaked her arms around Danny's neck while he wrapped his around her waist. They slowly leaned back and forth to the music, completely entranced with the person in front of them.

Danny's ice blue eyes gazed into Sam's amethyst eyes. A blush began to creep across their faces as they slowly closed the already miniscule gap between them. Danny thought, "_This is it. This time I do it for real._" But just before their lips met, the lights died in a flash. Sam and Danny separated in shock and Danny fell as something hard hit the side of his head. He sat up, eyes watering in pain, when he heard a scream. A _very _familiar scream. He then heard a laugh ringing through the room, cold and evil. He recognized that laugh too…

The lights suddenly turned on and everyone calmed down, figuring it was just a trick of the electricity. Danny searched frantically around but could not find Sam anywhere. He began to panic when he heard a small crunching noise beneath his foot. He looked down and found a small envelope, _addressed to him_. He snatched the letter up and ran outside, ripping it out of its envelope. In neat little handwriting, the following message was read:

_Hello there Daniel!_

_I do hope you were enjoying your senior prom. Actually, no, that's a lie. I couldn't care less if you were happy or not. But I certainly hope you liked my little disappearing act! That's right, I know what happened. In fact, Sam is here with me now, and I'm having a blast, although I can't say the same for her…_

_Now listen very closely. If you ever want to see your little girlfriend ALIVE again, you will meet me in my little home in the nearby forest. Come alone, no friends, no family, no thermos, nothing. If you do not follow these instructions to the letter, she will DIE. You think I'm messing with you, just try my patience. Remember to come alone, so we can settle our business once and for all!_

_With everlasting hatred,_

_Vlad Masters/ a.k.a. Plasmius_

_P.S. If you're not here in one hour, she's dead. Toodles!_

Danny's eyes ignited in green fire and the letter burst into flame in his hand. He stared out into the sky in absolute hatred, and screamed "I'M GOING GHOST!" at the top of his lungs. He shot off towards the forest, hoping that Sam was okay.


	6. The newest halfaSam Phantom!

Plasmius was ecstatic. A plan was finally working for him. He chuckled as Sam struggled against the chains that held her to the table in the lab, now tilted up so she could face him. "You had better let me go now, Plasmius, cause if you don't, Danny'll…" He whipped around and laughed, "He'll do what? In case you haven't noticed, this plan is _actually working_. As soon as your boyfriend shows up, he's a dead man. You can watch me as I brutally torture, maim, and eventually kill him. Won't that be fun?"

Sam merely spat in his eye and he slapped her across the face in rage. "Don't disrespect me, you insolent little brat! I ought to kill you now for that!" But just as he finished, the nearby ghost portal opened up and out came a fat ghost in overalls. "I AM THE BOX GHOST, MASTER OF ALL THINGS CARDBOARD AND SQUARE! FEAR ME!" Vlad was less than amused and proceeded to chase him outside. Just as he left, Sam felt a cool gust next to her and nearly jumped as Danny materialized with a hand over her mouth. "Sam, listen to me, I'm going to get you out of here."

Plasmius came back with a dazed and confused Box Ghost in his hands. "For the last time, STAY AWAY FROM MY PORTAL!" He threw the ghost back into the portal and shut it off. He then noticed that the table Sam was on was turned away from him. "Alright my dear, time to get a good look at you…" But when he turned the table around, he was face to face with a pair of glowing green eyes.

He jumped in shock as Danny glared at him, "Hello, Plasmius." He sputtered, "D-Daniel! I hadn't expected you to arrive so early! Wait…where…where's the girl!" Danny laughed and said, "You can't even keep track of a regular teenage human, you're so pathetic." Plasmius merely smirked and said, "Then at arms, Daniel! For tonight, I ride to kill!"

The two halfas wasted no time in beginning the long awaited fight. Plasmius may have been much older than Danny, but was no weakling for it. He matched Danny punch for punch. He found it increasingly difficult to hit him with his own swings, however, as Danny appeared to have grown much faster. Ghost rays flew, rubble exploded, and eventually their fight launched them outside into the woods.

Danny swung time after time, but his blind loathing of Plasmius had affected his aim and he found it increasingly hard to catch the wily old man. Eventually Plasmius seemed to appear out of nowhere and landed a direct hit with a well placed ghost ray. Danny fell backwards and just as he got up, Plasmius went beserk. The old ghost hit him with blast after blast, he seemed to be releasing all 20 years of his miserable double life on the poor teenager.

When he stopped he allowed Danny to rise once more, before letting loose a stream of magenta lightning from his fingers. Danny's legs gave way and he fell to the ground again, screaming in pain. Plasmius's face was lit by the lightning, his evil smile almost demon-like in the waning light.

Sam sat in the lab, covered by the discarded tables in the corner. She could hear Danny's screams of pain from inside the lab, and it killed her inside to listen to it. She emerged into the lab, on the verge of tears, trying to find something that could help. "Danny, this is all my fault…oh, if I hadn't gotten captured this never would've happened. I need to find something that will help, there has to be some way, Danny can't do this alone!" She whipped around and saw the deactivated ghost portal. Her eyes grew wide and she wiped away the tears forming in her eyes. She found the control panel and adjusted the portal settings as if by memory. She found a nearby discarded hazmat suit and put it on over her dress.

She approached the ghost portal and gulped as she entered. If this worked, she could save Danny, but if it didn't…Sam resigned herself to fate as she walked into the inactive portal and pressed a small green button. Energy from the portal shot forth and penetrated her skin, fusing with her DNA. She let forth an unearthly shriek as the energy flashed violently.

When Plasmius stopped his attack, Danny was on the ground, smoking and breathing with sufficient difficulty. "Did you honestly think that you could hope to defeat me! I am the most powerful being in either realm, Daniel! And to think I once thought of you as a threat! I'm going to kill you Daniel, and it will be long and very, _very _painful!"

Danny managed to get to his knees and before long, he began to laugh. Before Plasmius knew it, Danny was laughing hysterically, almost maniacally. "Vlad…I gotta say you are pathetic. What are you trying to prove? Do you think that by killing me and my friends off you'll somehow prove your worth to my mother? Yes, I know you're still after her heart. Do you honestly think you could stand a chance against me or my family? Face it; you are a sad, weak, lonely old man who is off his rocker! You can't win, Vlad! And deep down, you know it!"

Vlad's face contorted with rage and he let loose one huge volt of lightning. It struck Danny, who merely collapsed again, no energy left to scream.

"That is it! That is the last straw! Your time is up, Danny Phantom!"

As Vlad raised his hand for one final strike, Danny shut his eyes as his ghost form dissipated. He silently waited for the final blow that would remove him from this realm.

But it never came.

Danny's eyes shot open as he heard a whoosh of air pass by him and collide with Plasmius, knocking him out cold. He got to his knees and gasped. It was all happening, right in front of him, his dream…

The figure floating above Vlad turned and Danny met her glowing amethyst eyes. He fell backwards on his back and began to heave shallow breaths. Sam quickly ran over to him and knelt beside him, transforming back to her original state. Danny opened his eyes and saw her face above him. He smiled and said in a weak voice, "Sam…you stayed. Why did you stay, you should've ran…" His eyes began to flutter. "Danny…Danny! Come on, don't die on me now! I'm here to save you, you can beat this! Please don't die!"

Danny raised a hand to wipe a tear from her face. "Sam…I'm sorry…I wasn't quite strong enough…Sam…I….I lo-…" His head fell and his eyes closed, and didn't open again. Sam's eyes grew wide and the tears seemed to fall on their own. Danny lay dead before her, and she couldn't feel a thing. At that moment, Skulker reappeared and surveyed the scene, "The whelp…oh my…he's…dead!" he saw Plasmius stir nearby and fired a single round that formed an energy cube around Plasmius, effectively trapping him.

Sam's grief finally caught up to her brain and she broke down completely. She buried her head in his chest and sobbed hard enough to make Skulker brink on the verge of tears. "Danny…I'm so sorry…I was too late…Danny, I love you…please don't go…Danny…", and in her flood of tears, she laid one final kiss upon his lips.

What happened next seemed to fly by in a blur. Danny's body began to glow with an intense light, and he floated up into the air. His body began to spin like a top and in one great flash of light, he transformed again into Danny Phantom. He fell back to the ground and Sam dared touch his chest. She could feel a _heartbeat_. Danny's eyes fluttered for a second, but slowly opened as he sat back up, clutching his aching head. "Oh man…what the hell happened…"

He turned and saw Sam, wide eyed and completely tear-stained next to him. He laughed and said, "I don't know what you did, but it worked, _really _well." Sam took another chance and nearly tackled him in a hug. "Don't you scare me like that again, Danny Fenton, or I swear you will be a full ghost!" Danny laughed and then saw Plasmius.

Vlad broke free from his cage only to find Danny Phantom glaring daggers at him. Sam walked beside him and transformed as well. Vlad stared at them and sputtered, "But…but…you were…and she…how did she…how did you…WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Sam lunged forward and let her anger loose on Plamsius through her fists. As he tried to run, she fired four rays and effectively handcuffed him to a nearby boulder. He struggled against the bonds but couldn't move.

He looked up in horror as Danny stood two feet in front of him. "Plasmius, in this big genius plan of yours, you made one big mistake. YOU MADE ME ANGRY!" Danny took a huge breath and let loose with an earth-shattering ghostly wail, at _point-blank range_. The boulder Vlad was strapped to shattered with the force of the blast and in the flash of green light, Plasmius was separated from Vlad Masters, and shrieked as he dissipated in the tremendous blast.

When the light subsided, only a dazed Vlad Masters was left to say, "Oh…butternuts!" before he passed out in a pile of rocks.

Danny changed back into his human form and breathed heavily. He turned to find Sam staring at him with a teary happiness in her eyes. Danny ran to her and hugged her tightly. "Sam, how did you get powers like me? Using that portal could've killed you! Why take that risk when you could've easily left and been safe?" Sam said, "I couldn't, it might've been the easier choice at the time, but if you died…I wouldn't have been able to live with myself. I had to stay and…well…and…" Danny suggested, "Help me?" Sam sputtered, "I couldn't just leave you alone with him and…" Danny took her hands, "Sam, I can't believe how clueless I've been. I can't believe I never realized how much you cared. I've been an idiot in the past, but I'm going to make up for it right now."

Before Sam could ask, Danny held her tight and kissed her. Her eyes closed and her arms clasped about his neck. As they parted he said, "Sam, I love you." She smiled and said, "I love you too, Danny." Their lips met again in a searing, fiery kiss. They broke off and they both flew off into the night, headed back towards the dance.


	7. Royal Kiss

Sam and Danny returned just as the prom committee took the stage. The head began to speak, "Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you're all having a ball at this year's prom!" This followed by loud cheers. "The time has come to announce tonight's prom king and queen! First up, our king this year is…" The student opened a small envelope and he smiled as he shouted, "Our prom king is Danny Fenton!"

Danny's jaw dropped as Sam pushed him towards the stage, amidst several whooping cheers from the audience. Sam ended up standing next to Paulina, who seemed especially smug. Sam sneered, "What are you smiling about?" Paulina scowled and said, "I'm about to steal your date, that's why! It is sooo obvious that I will be prom queen, so just start accepting now that you don't stand a chance with Danny!" Sam said, "That's a nice black eye Paulina, mind if I give you another one to match?"

The head of prom committee then spoke again, "And now it is time to announce this year's queen." He opened the envelope and smiled even more, "This year's prom queen of the class of 2006 is…Samantha Manson!" Paulina's jaw dropped and Sam seemed pleasantly surprised. She joined Danny up on stage and was given the ceremonial roses and crown. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, the time has come for our king and queen to lead us in a dance. Danny, Sam, take it away you two lovebirds!"

Danny and Sam returned to the dance floor and once again wrapped their arms around each other, swaying to the beat of the music. They gazed into each other's eyes and without thinking, despite the fact that hundreds of kids were watching, they kissed again. This solicited several wolf-whistles from the crowd and a couple of cheers from Tucker and Valerie off to the side, and as the other couples joined in, Danny and Sam danced for the rest of the night, now safe in each others arms.

It was two in the morning when Danny finally returned Sam to her front porch. He kissed her goodbye and just as he walked away, Sam grabbed his arms and locked him in another kiss. When they parted, Danny was dazed, confused, and loving it. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sam. I'll get you for that too…" Sam smiled and said, "I look forward to it. I'll see you tomorrow, my hero." She opened her door and winked at Danny once more before closing in behind her. Danny transformed and shot into the air.

He floated back into his room and flopped on his bed, sighing happily as he scooted out of his tux and into in pj's. "You know, maybe dances don't suck so much after all." He fell into a peaceful sleep, with different, happier dreams flying through his head for the rest of the night. At least, until his mother jerked him awake the next morning for school…


End file.
